


Between the Light and the Dark

by EmarisLaughsManiacally



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Arrow - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Bukkake, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Everyone Is An Adult, Held Down, M/M, Multi, POV Multiple, PWP, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, restrained, throat jacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmarisLaughsManiacally/pseuds/EmarisLaughsManiacally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Don't ask if you can take a picture, it's not appropriate.</i><br/>What are you, an idiot? Do it.<br/><i>Don't ask if you can take a picture. It's not worth the scars.</i><br/>Yes it is, do it.<br/><i>Don't ask if you can take a picture because he'll kill you.</i><br/>Nope. Don't fucking do it, Kyle.<br/>------------------------------------<br/>Or: Tim gets a little held up, Kyle needs to say quite a few Hail Mary's, and Roy don't really English good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Light and the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't originally going to be porn...  
> No beta, all mistakes are mine.  
> Be gentle with me.  
> Yes, I'm aware that these three normally don't get along very well.  
> They'll be occ because I really don't know much about their personalities.

(parenthesis denotes current POV characters interpretation of what the hell Roy is trying to say.) 

BETWEEN THE LIGHT AND THE DARK

**Tim’s POV**  


He couldn’t have struggled if he tried, Kyle’s grip on his forearms were tight and heavy as he leisurely fucked his way into Tim’s mouth. 

On his back, head hanging slightly off the bed with his hips and lower back canted up into Roy’s lap, Tim had no leverage or space to move, even if he did, both men had over two hundred and forty combined pounds on him. His knees had almost managed to hook over Roy’s wide shoulders and his thighs were held tightly to the archer's chest. Hickies were already blooming on the inside of his thighs and knees from Roy and Kyle's worshipful attention.  


Between Roy in his ass and Kyle in his mouth, the pair were pushing and pulling at him like a _rag doll_.

This wasn't supposed to be his thing. Bart was the one who went crazy when he was tied up and that was just because he could never stay still anyway.

God, he'd never hear the end of this if anyone ever found out.  


The smaller man meaningfully flexed his arms somewhat sluggishly where they were pinned to the bed and quickly swallowed and gasped through the fluids leaking from the corners of his mouth as Kyle pulled away to let Tim breathe.  


“Fuck, babe. Up. We're using rope, tie you up next time. Gonna _tight_ have you bent over the couch. (Olivers house and a dining table?)” Roy’s grip tightened at Tim’s reflexive moan.  


Tim couldn't remember whose idea it had been to have Tim restrained this time, but whoever it was, he was going to get a gold star.  


"Oh..." Tim hardly had enough time to swallow a breath of air before- " _Oh._ " He panted pitifully as Roy found and then deliberately stroked Tim's prostate with his dick, leaving Tim's own member painfully hard and untouched.  


“Fuck. Yes. Again, babe.” Roy suddenly increased his pace and aimed for the same spot, dragging more of the embarrassing (and progressively louder) 'oh's' from Tim's mouth.  


“Goddamnit, (something about silk ties) what the fucking-fuck. That's hot. He’s fucking tight, gonna -fuckfuckfuck-HOT-come in his ass soon.” Roy's mouth continued to string together sentences as he eased his thrusts into a slow roll of his pelvis earning a shaky sigh from Tim.  


Tim couldn’t hear Kyle’s amused response over the slick sounds of Kyle’s cock bumping teasingly against his mouth, letting him know that his fifteen seconds of respite were over. Tim relaxed and focused on breathing until Kyle cautiously bumped the back of his mouth and then pushed past into his throat, Kyle’s sac pressed on his nose in a way that, even if his throat weren’t blocked wouldn't have let Tim breathe.  


He shifted slightly for friction when he realized that neither man was moving. He tightened as best he could around Roy's cock and swallowed rhythmically around the thick shaft in his throat to try and get his boyfriends to freaking _move_.  


They didn't.  


It really shouldn't have turned him on so much that he had no control over his pleasure in this particular instance.  


As it was, his traitorous dick twitched excitedly at the thought even as he gazed at the wall beyond Kyle's powerful thighs, a wayward strand of saliva trickled down his cheek towards his ear as he tried to glimpse the pair in a mirror that was just slightly off.  


Tim absently counted the seconds as he dazedly listened to the wet sounds of Kyle and Roy kissing over his body, both men holding still deep inside him. Fuzzily, he wondered why he had boasted of his ability to hold his breath for almost three minutes, and then decided it was the best idea he had ever had.

 **Kyle’s POV**  


The sloppy kissing continued even as Roy began rocking his hips again, drawing a full body twitch from the man beneath him that made Kyle groan roughly. Kyle leaned closer to Roy and bit a jagged path over his neck and whatever part of Tim’s legs he could reach, shifting his hips to pump shallowly into Tim’s mouth.  


“Christ.” Kyle rested his cheek against Tim’s knee, hips starting to stutter as both men listened to Tim’s sudden blissed out mixture of thrumming moans and muffled cries. He opened his eyes and realized the change in Tim’s normally quiet sounds was because Roy had reached one muscled arm to shift the man’s hips, his weaponized arm banding both thighs to his chest, leaning himself forward. With almost his full weight pressing into Tim’s space, Roy had effectively boxed him into the smallest shape their younger lover was capable of folding into.  


“Kyle, make him-Tim full, take you. (Newsworthy... blah blah... tons of followers?)” Roy groaned, voice gruff and as jagged as broken glass. “All the way.”  


Orders almost nonsensical, Kyle obeyed immediately anyway, planting his bare feet solidly on the floor, he worked himself deeper into Tim's mouth. He felt only a flicker of disappointment when he cut off Tim's filthy mewls and whimpers, a flicker that evaporated as he watched Roy release Tim’s hip to reach for his throat. 

Kyle felt a sudden lurch in his dick when he realized he had had his eyes closed the last time Tim had swallowed his cock.  


Never again.  


_Madre de Dios._ Never again.  


His pants became barely restrained grunts as he watched Tim’s throat contract and then bulge obscenely, Roy’s fingers feeling Kyle’s cock head push into Tim’s slender neck reverently.  


"Fuck, Tim. Holy fucking-fuck where did you learn to take a dick like this, baby?" Roy began to descend into meaningless gibberish, alternately praising Tim and Kyle and then cursing everything in existence.  


Just as Kyle was considering letting Tim breathe well before the limit, the smaller man began to twitch violently, uncontrolled and yet not in the gesture they had agreed would stop play when he couldn’t speak.  


Kyle glanced at Tim then Roy in heavy lidded confusion, but Roy was focused on his hand at Tim’s throat, vulgar words dripping from his lips in a lust drunk slur.  


And then the Lantern felt it.  


_Santa Maria._  


His skin flushed both hot and cold at once, muscles quivering as he felt the gentle yet firm press _on_ his cock from Roy’s hand on Tim’s _neck._  


_Madre Santa Maria de los Cielos._  


This was it. This was how Kyle Rayner of Earth died.

Fuck you, Parallax.  


_Santos,_ it was too good and yet too much. He'd be embarrassed later about how quickly that had hit his button and his boyfriends would probably tauntingly whisper in his ear about this to get him from zero to coming. 

Probably in public.

Now, however; Kyle’s blood crashed in his ears and unable to hear his deep growl, he pumped deep into his lover once, twice, three more times before he pulled out almost too roughly with a sucking, wet pop and frantically worked himself through his crashing orgasm only dimly hearing Tim’s wild, broken cries and Roy's pained groans.  


He was on fire and pulled into a thousand different directions as he jerked and twitched in his hand.  


He was pretty sure he had recited an old Catholic prayer in Spanish.  


Again.  


....  


....  


Roy’s voice sounded distant… and above him?  


“Babes, you two all right?”  


Kyle felt himself come back from the wash of buzzing pleasure like a slowly receding tide.  


“Holy hell.” He licked his lips with a decidedly dry tongue and tried to remember how he had fallen to his knees before nuzzling Tim’s neck clumsily. “Tim, baby, you with us?” When he didn’t get a response, he moved back to look at his lover’s face and quite suddenly lost his ability to think.  


Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, ladies and gentlemen, was for the record, a clean freak.  


“You came all over my face, you dick.”  


Kyle shuddered at Tim’s hoarse voice, his raspy breath, his harsh panting before admiring his own handiwork which was in no way, clean.  


‘All over his face’ was an absolutely accurate description of the glorious work of art Kyle's dick had produced.  


Thick ropes of come trailed a wild pattern across both flushed cheeks, slashed across his plum/red mouth and pale nose. One cerulean blue eye was shut against a not-so-poorly aimed strand.  


Kyle’s cock pulsed weakly at Tim’s used, swollen lips and couldn’t bring himself to apologize. Couldn't work up the argument that his spunk had also splashed on the comforter and dribbled onto the floor.  


Jesus Christo, where did it all come from?

 _Don't ask if you can take a picture, it's not appropriate._  


What are you, an idiot? Do it.

 _Don't ask if you can take a picture. It's not worth the scars._  


Yes it is, do it.

 _Don't ask if you can take a picture because he'll kill you._  


Nope. Don't fucking do it, Kyle.

“So fucking sexy.” He said instead, stifling more complaints with his sloppy kisses, thrilled at the taste of his jizz on Tim's mouth and ran his fingers through his lovers sweaty hair to fix the awkward angle.  


Son of a bitch, Kyle was pretty sure his dick was trying valiantly to get hard again.

No, down boy.

“Stop that, you two are going to be the death of me.” Roy startled them both when he tugged Tim fully onto the bed, towel somehow already in hand to clear Tim’s abdomen of his own spunk. 

Kyle blinked dumbly at the wicked looking, violently red scratches on Roy's freckle dusted torso and shoulders.  


His dick twitched again because Tim had never lost control like that before and it was (again) fucking sexy.

"Kyle, what the hell?" Roy frowned at him from the bed, kneeling over an almost dry and frighteningly placid Bat. "Try not to hold him down so tight next time, Tim's going to have some crazy looking bruises tomorrow."

"That's alright, I don't mind." Tim still sounded a little dreamy. "It's starting to get cold enough to wear sweaters, mark me all you want." He stroked a finger gently over one of the scratches on Roy's chest and the Green Lantern could practically see Roy's brain jump into hyperdrive over the possibilities Tim had just dropped on the table.

Kyle harrumphed and began to crawl to the nightstand to grab another towel before he remembered his ring, using it to bring the towel and a bottle of water closer before lifting his lighter lover so Roy could wipe him clean.  


“Anytime you’re ready to help out, babe.” He laughed when Tim wrinkled his nose tiredly in response, but didn’t budge, only turning his head as Kyle worked to carefully clear his eye and face.  


“We’re fucking doing that again.” Roy plastered himself to Tim’s side, larger frame almost dwarfing him. “You were goddamn _screaming_.” The archer busied himself with touching and suckling every inch of skin he could reach, jostling Tim and inadvertently causing him to dribble water down his chin as he tried to drink from the water bottle.  


“And you lost your grasp on the English language.” Tim retorted tiredly, aiming a weak jab at Roy’s ribs.  


Kyle climbed onto the bed and planted himself beside Tim, scooting closer to sandwich the man between himself and Roy. His long, artists' fingers gently massaging Tim's jaw to both soothe it and hopefully lull him into sleep.  


Tim was a repressed cuddler and both Roy and Kyle exploited every opportunity to bully or pester the smaller man into letting them indulge him.  


The fight tonight was easily won.

**Roy’s POV**  


Just as he was dozing off into sleep, his Robin pinched a particularly tender spot on his bicep.  


“We are _not_ going to sleep like this.”  


"Yea, we are." Roy tried to wrap himself like an octopus around his lovers in a futile attempt to keep Tim still. Someday, he'd have to find a way to get him to enjoy the moment.

Somehow.  


Roy grunted unhappily as his deceptively strong lover shoved him half out of bed.  


“No, we aren't. Kyle is taking me to shower and you will join us _after_ changing the sheets.” Tim punctuated his words with miserably painful, evil finger jabs at Roy's stomach and delightful nips on his neck.  


For someone who had been desperately choking on cock not twenty minutes before hand, Tim sounded rather collected.  


And a little menacing.  


Roy managed a snide smirk when he heard Kyle’s telling wheeze of ‘Tim just knocked the fucking wind out of my lungs, help me, Jesus.’  


It was a rather familiar sound that was almost immediately followed by a green light as Kyle couldn't be bothered to stand and fucking _walk_ to the bathroom.  


“I have to be at work…” Roy listened to Tim halfheartedly as Kyle’s green glow faded into their rather large bathroom before he rolled onto his back, staring blearily at one of Kyle's art prints on the wall.  


Roy suddenly remembered the neighbor lady that had patted Tim's cheek kindly when he and Roy had returned from shopping last month. 'So nice that you have someone to take care of you now Tim.' she had said. If she only knew...

...

If Dick ever found out about this, Roy and Kyle were almost sure to get their arms, legs, and pelvis' broken.  


He turned his head to watch the steam begin to roll out of the open bathroom doorway.  


Kyle had expressed the thought that if Jason found out the pair had been sneaking into Tim’s apartment for the past six months, they would be found in pieces in every major city.  


What the hell would Batman do?  


Considering they had started this relationship a few months shy of Tim's nineteenth birthday, they would probably never be found, question mark? Spanish upside-down question mark, 'They would never, ever be found' English right-side up question mark.

Wait, the better question was how on Earth didn't the rest of the Bat Family know yet? The triad's first anniversary would be coming up... uh, soon? Fuck, he'd have to check his old texts to find out.  


As much as he didn't want any other Bats knowing their business, they had to tell Tim's family about this eventually.

They most likely already knew.

It was probable that they were biding their time. It was also just as probable that they were relieved Tim had found someone. Well, a pair of someones.  


Roy glanced out the large floor to ceiling windows overlooking Gotham and decided for the thousandth time that he didn’t care. 

He absentmindedly ran a hand over his chest, the fresh sting of Tim's marks a welcome feeling. Tim and Kyle had a rather difficult time relaxing and enjoying themselves. Both of them workaholics with only the next mission on their minds.

Roy shivered and replayed the moment Kyle had lost his mind when he realized Roy had been feeling for his dick. His voice had dropped several octaves and his first words after collecting himself had sounded so _wrecked_. Roy would have to get them to do that again, both his lovers had lost their fucking _minds_. 

Holy. 

Freaking. 

Batman.

Now that he was thinking about it, even their first wild night after a rather rough battle had been rather controlled if a little rushed. His lips quirked into a smile at the thought. 

That night had led to several weeks of awkward texts and half finished conversations. Several minutes of Tim's conflicted brooding and Kyle's suppressed anxiety at a time. 

Okay, to be completely honest, Roy's angry outbursts and painfully blunt rants had also been a problem. 

Now, even if (or when) they descended into a nasty fight, it was almost automatic to tug one or both into bed after patrol or work or a desperate fight. To drive, fly or fucking swim to x, y, z just to see each other to make sure they were alive.  


It was natural now to get a little worried when Tim didn't respond quickly or when Kyle was out of range somewhere out of Earth's orbit.  


Or get anxious before something big, like how Kyle was getting ready to head out to Oa in a few days and would be gone for almost a year.  


Maybe longer.  


Way to kill your own buzz, dickbag.

Mood dampened, the redhead lithely rolled off the bed, taking the comforter with him and dumped it in the hallway next to the washing machine before opening a cupboard to grab a new one.  


He listened to Kyle’s voice echo unintelligibly as he teased Tim about something or other.  


Or maybe they were plotting against Roy again.  


Who the fuck knew. Hell, it'd probably be fun.  


Yup, that was definitely a Tim squeak.

Sudden laughter spurred him to move quickly.  


Roy briskly snapped the comforter over the bed and strode to the bathroom, Tim had work at Batman’s (c'mon Roy, his name is Bruce) company in the morning.  


He locked eyes with Kyle through the thick steam over their shorter lovers' head and smirked mischievously until his Lantern slyly returned it.  


The Lantern Corps was already aware of their youngest member and his pair of lovers, and Ollie had nearly had a heart attack when the Lantern and Red Robin had shown up for breakfast from a rather adventurous night together in Roy's admittedly comfortable clothes.  


Tim (hold still, babe) would go into work in the morning with a pair of distinct love bites, it was about time they laid their claim on him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Madre Santa María de los cielos: Holy Mother Mary of the heavens.
> 
> Madre de Dios: Mother of God.
> 
> I imagine Kyle more pious than he is in canon and I remember the non-curse/vulgar exclamations my mother used.
> 
> Roy Harper weighs 185lbs and Kyle Rayner weight 180lbs while Tim Drake weighs 125lbs.


End file.
